If you can do better
by LizzieLovesRandomness
Summary: A young Andromeda Black story...O.W.Ls, Blood, Grand Parties and noisy neighbours. And maybe even a hint of Romance? Rated K but may change depending on the other chapters...
1. Your good woman

First of all Thanks to my big sister Natty for getting me into this website!

Secondly I only own:

The story

Orias's character

Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...unfortunately :(

ENJOY!!

--

Andromeda sighed, allowing her deep green eyes to close for a fraction of a minute

Andromeda sighed, allowing her deep green eyes to close for a fraction of a minute. There was an almighty crash from the room next to her.

She frowned and thrust her sienna tresses away from her face.

CRASH She gritted her teeth. CRASH Her hands shook.

Finally her rational side drowned under a river of scalding frustration.

She flung the door open and charged down the hallway. As she walked house-elfs retreated into their respective rooms, drawing out again when they were sure she had passed them. They knew better than to disturb their mistress when she was angry.

She stalked, up the stairs to the third floor and rammed on the first door she came to.

"Orias!" She screamed, her high pitched voice penetrating the walls of houses 10 miles away. "Orias you pig! Get out here this instant"

The door opened to reveal a tall, handsome youth, although still older than Andromeda. He smiled revealing a cocky grin.

"Well hello there my good woman and how may I help you...I assume it is me you seek seeing as you were screaming it whilst intently trying to break down my door"

Andromeda lowered her voice to a dangerous tone which seemed to make the boy shrink into the corner. " Firstly, Orias I do not care what my mother and father say I am not and will not ever be Your Good Woman, secondly I never scream I merely make myself heard, thirdly I was rather busy with my homework, or had you forgotten what it was like to be in O.W.L. year?"

The bow glowered from his post as sentry.

" Alright I understand Andy. I'll keep it down"

Harmony glared at the boy, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Perfect!" She said drawing herself up to height much taller than her usual 5"4 and grabbing him by the collar. "because If I fail ONE of my exams because of you...It'll be like grandmother Chiswik all over again." she said menacingly"And only my friends call me Andy...I do not consider you worthy of that title and am appalled that you think yourself of the same status as me."

With that, she swung round her cloak trailing in an invisible breeze and sauntered purposefully back to her bedroom on the second floor.

--

Well there you go...I wrote this ages ago for an entry to a harry potter website but thought I might as well upload...there's loads more so please R&R !! Next chapter soon x..x


	2. Slytherin through and through

I only own:

The story

Orias's character

Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...unfortunately :(

--

Andromeda sat with her petite frame against the wall. She shouldn't have fought with Orias, she knew that but her Gryffindor side was growing stronger each year she spent in their company. A true Slytherin would have stayed calm and reserved in order to seem above such a matter but oh no she had to go butt in with her big mouth.

She mentally slapped herself for talking in such a manner, she was a Slytherin through and through!

Overcoming her moment of weakness she resolved to stick to her strengths. Crossing the room in a few strides, she launched herself onto her emerald bed and spread her textbooks around her. She smiled, yes she may have faults when it came to her doubting herself ( a thing which no Slytherin let alone a Black should do ), but when she was here, surrounded by her schoolwork she could forget where she was and become immersed in her work.

Well, she thought as she put a neat line through a sentence methodically, at least she would soon be back at school where boys and friends could take her mind off things. She sighed, rolled over onto her back, pulled out a romance from the piles of books and began to read.

--

Sorry it's short but I'm writing the next one at the same time so it's pretty hard...  
As usual R&R please!


	3. StMungos

I only own:

The story

Orias's character

The design of the family tree room.

Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...unfortunately :(

--

A scream ran through the house, making the walls tremble and quake

A scream ran through the house, making the walls tremble and quake.

"Andromeda Celine Black do hurry you ridiculous girl! I want to leave for diagonally before the Mud-bloods and Half-breeds get there! Or would you rather have your dear auntie set upon by the savages?"

Andromeda let out a groan of anguish. Had she fallen asleep?

A glance at he watch Ted had bought her last year told her she had been out for hours.

"Andromeda!"

Her eyes snapped open and she sprinted round her immaculately-kept room grabbing her school letter and court shoes and tearing out of her door and down the stairs.

Orias sneered and looked her up and down before nodding approvingly and grabbing her round the waist. Andromeda made to protest but a glare from her aunt silenced her.

Before they left, Andromeda slipped into the back room, closing the door behind her silently. She looked around the room. It was a tree. The ceiling was a canopy of green leaves with a brilliant green light radiating from every one and the single wall was a solid oak trunk. Around the tree, the faces of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black glared down at her.

but the faces of her relatives were not the only things visible to her in here among the deep shadows made by the overlapping of the leaves above, blurred shapes moved and there was a constant sussarus on a wind which was not there. (a.n i have no idea if sussarus is spelt right, it means a sort of whisper, not quiet like the sound of the wind)

She had spoken to Orias about it once before when she was younger, and he bearable. He had called her stupid. His words echoed in her had.

" I can't see or hear anything..." He had sneered " I can find you a home in St. Mungos if you want!"

Andromeda fled the room, his words still ringing in her ears.

--

Thanks R&R please!!

x..x


	4. In which Andy has an admirer

I only own:

The story

Orias's character

Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...unfortunately :(

--

Knockturn Alley

A quick glance told him there was no-one there. In a flourish he whipped his wand out of his cloak, carefully pulled over his eyes. He made a quick circular motion and a silver doe sprung out of his wand and galloped down the street. It was the perfect plan.

And now she would be his forever…

"In sickness and in health…in death shall we part my darling."

* * *

(Andromeda's P.O.V)

The leaky cauldron.

"Tom? Tom! Is he here yet? It's all ever so exciting isn't it! "

Andromeda rolled her eyes over her butterbeer. It would be just like her sister Narcissa to see yet another ball as "so exciting". And what was worse was that is was being held at the Malfoy's grand estate. She didn't think she could face Lucious after the fool her sister had made of herself last time and yet still here she was acting like a love sick puppy.

She rolled her eyes again, because she felt like it. It was funny but Bella was right, for wanting to be opposite to her she was becoming more and more like Mistress Black as they were ordered to call her.

"Why hello my dear Narcissa…and where is your darling sister?" asked a silky voice.

"Oooooooooooooooooh she's over there sulking Luccy but I'm here" cooed Narcissa in an alluring manner.

" Who could resist my dear, I feel I must, however decline as your sister seems to be in need of some help."

Andromeda snorted in a most unladylike fashion and bent lower over her mug.

A thin white hand reached out and gently caressed her chin. Andromeda meaningfully avoided Malfoy's intense stare and glanced around the room.

* * *

(Mistress Black's P.O.V)

Well, bless my soul…if I had one. I'd never have imagined young master Malfoy taking such an interest in my Andromeda. And her such a plain little thing too, I always thought it would be Bellatrix he would be interested in, or Narcissa as light as her sister is fair.

But then again it would be unwise to rule Andy out. She is the most studious and the Malfoys are much wealthier than Orias' family.

She sipped her mulled wine thoughtfully as Lucious slipped a piece of paper into Andromeda's gloved hand before kissing her gently on the cheek and taking his leave.

--

Okay R&R please, this is the only one I wrote recently…the others like I said before were written AGES ago so please give me feedback!


	5. A letter from Jeeves

**_CATCH-UP_**

Okay just to clear some things up…In the first chapter I mention the name Harmony…like I said in the end of that chapter I first wrote this as a role play for a website…it is meant to read Andromeda instead. Also I am not 100 per cent sure of the spelling of Lucious but I am lazy and am not going to check. Ha!

* * *

Okay you know the deal with this part…I own practically nothing…

Just to let you know the mysterious man in chapter four may not be who you think he is…but you'll not get anything else out of me!!

I couldn't resist putting this in

* * *

_Miss Andromeda Black,_

_Master Lucious cordially invites you to join him in the festivities for the commemoration of his most gracious birth at his stately home in Norfolk._

_Always at your service, Jeeves the butler_

* * *

HAHA! Jeeves the butler…classic sorry but I couldn't resist. Thanks for reading…the next chapter will make MUCH more sense…I hope

x..x


	6. Before the ball

You know the deal guys, R&R and I own practically nothing sniff … Be warned, someone ends up pregnant…I'm just warning you…

* * *

Andromeda glared at her reflection in one of the shiny full length mirrors in the Malfoy's cloakroom. Ball gowns were not her thing. Dresses, yes but she drew the line at full length gowns.

Her usually untameable hair had been swept back into an elegant bun on the back of hair head, held back by hundreds of ornate pearl beads, with a few wisps escaping. Even she had to admit that her dress was amazing. It was gold silk with blue trimmings and fastened round her neck in a halter neck, joining the rest of the material at the small of her back.

"I wonder how many house-elves died whilst making you?" she muttered.

(Lucious' P.O.V)

One advantage of being a Malfoy is that no-one questions you. There's no "what are you doing" or "where do you think you're going then?" In fact most people paid just enough attention to bow or nod their head to you depending on how much your senior they are.

So, when Lucious Malfoy stepped out from behind the drapery, unaccompanied and looking rather hot under the collar, no-one so much as batted an eyelid.

* * *

oooh what's MAster MAlfoy been up to behind the curtains??  
And yeah i know it's short again but the next chapter is **all about the ball. **I might even include some of Bellatrix's P.O.V...i don't know...maybe you can tell me...anyway **Read 'n' Review **please Brownie points for anyone who does!!

I figure if you have them at school then why not in a wizard's house?


	7. Three eventsPart One

One advantage of being a Malfoy is that no-one questions you. There's no "what are you doing" or "where do you think you're going then?" In fact most people paid just enough attention to bow or nod their head to you depending on how much your senior they are.

So, when Lucious Malfoy stepped out from behind the drapery, unaccompanied and looking rather hot under the collar, no-one so much as batted an eyelid.

It was beginning to show, no-one could deny that. It was getting stronger every day. Three very different events would soon collide, making for the messiest impact in history.

05:00 - A woman is rushed into hospital, heavily pregnant.

05:30 - Andromeda Black leaves her room.

06:00 - A spell is strengthened.

Three screams echoed through the dark, foresaken night.

"Andromeda? Andromeda! BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

Lucius Malfoy tore through the corridoor knocking over vases and house-elf's heads until he reached the grand dining hall. A dark figure was hunched over a body. The figure turned.

"You?"

"I wasn't me Lucius I didn't mean to, please you have to believe me. Bella will be home with Cissy soon...she'll know what to do just keep her alive! Please help me!"  
"She's dead Andromeda. Your mother's dead." He said smoothly gathering her up into hs arms and gently prising her hands from her mother's"Let's get you out of here"

It was the last time she set foot in her family home...so she wasn't to know that she wasn't the only one...

* * *

Sorry about this one but I am sooo tired...I shall continue after getting som sleep... **_Want Brownie Points?? R&R People!_**

Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops is at the top of the Brownie points board!!

x..x


End file.
